When there's a will, there's a way
by spiritdreamer16
Summary: Remember when Kai linked Bonnie's life to Elena's and said that there was no way to break it? What if Mystic Falls is still as it was before? What if Bonnie could "see" Elena and talk to her? What happens if there is a way? Just read and find out, DELENA
1. Breaking the Spell

_Chapter 1: Breaking the Spell_

 _Summary: Remember when Kai linked Bonnie's life to Elena's and said that there was no way to break it? What if Mystic Falls is still as it was before? What if Bonnie could "see" Elena and talk to her? What happens if there is a way?_

 **DAMON POV**

It's been three years and six months, I can't take it any longer. I had been going on the starvation diet until Stefan woke me up to help him deal with his issues, like damn. It's killing me to not see Elena. Now, of course, I'm at the bar, drinking away. Same routine, wake up, drink, talk to Elena as if she were here, drink, then sleep. Stefan and Caroline have me out and about sometimes, hang out with Alaric and Matt, and Bon-Bon of course.

"Hey Damon, how's it going?"

"Well, well. If it isn't little Gilbert, long time no see. Why you back in Mystic Falls?" I say a little surprised to see Jeremy after what happened with Elena.

"Just back in town to spend time with friends." He says, shrugs, and goes to sit with Bon-Bon over there in the back. I think nothing of it and leave to go to sleep.

 **BONNIE POV**

I'm sitting by myself, waiting for Jeremey. No one is close enough around to hear me talk to 'myself'.

"Elena, quit with the longing face. We'll figure something out, I promise." I say to my "ghostly" friend.

"Bonnie, it kills me to see him this way. I love him, I just want to go over there hold him, and tell him everything will be okay." She says with a longing face and just looks at Damon. I see Jeremy come over and he talked with Damon. Thankfully, Damon got up and left. We can finally talk about the "Elena" situation.

"Jeremy, have you found anyting?"

"Actually, like you can see Elena, I can see Kai and another witch. They said they'll break the spell. The other witch is making Kai help because he messed with the Balance of Nature so bad." He says with a giant smile on his face "and, with the next celestial event, we can do it next week."

Oh my gosh, I can get my best friend back? I can seriously get her back? I look over at Elena and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Okay Jer, what do we need to do?"

"We need to do it at the place she 'died' at, and have her close loved ones there. Me, You, Damon.."

"Hold up Jer, Damon can't know about this just yet. He'll ge his hopes up or possibly not believe us."

"We can let him know. We just need to talk to him."

I huff at the thought, everyone but Damon knows basically. He was "asleep" for 3 years while we worked on this, so he shouldn't get mad.

"Okay, we'll tell Damon, but it has to be today that we tell him." and with that, I get up and Jer and Elena follow. We leave and I drive us to the Salvatore Boarding house to talk to Damon. Stefan lets us in and we hollar for Damon.

"Damon, get down here, its urgent." When we say that, he super speeds dwn and onto the couch with a bottle of bourbon.

"Damon, we've been keeping from you." I look beside of me and smile at Elena, who gets up and sits beside of Damon and looks at him lovingly.

"While you were 'asleep' for 3 years, I've been able to see Elena in a spirit form. She's not dead, but I don't know how I've been able to see her." Damon looks at me like I'm crazy. Since Elena can touch people, she looks at me and I nod my head. She touchs his hand and holds it. Damon looks all aound for the source of the touch.

"Damon, Elena is right beside you holding your hand. You can't see her because your keeping you emotions at bay. You could be able to see her, if you just let yourself." Damon closes his eyes, and takes in what I just said.

 **DAMON POV**

If Bonnie serious right now? I mean, I can feel her holding my hand. I close my eyes and do what she said. I hopeing and telling myself that I can see her. I open my eyes and the best thing happens, I can see my Elena.

"Elena, can I really see you?" I look her, she looks the same as she did on the day of the wedding (clothes different of course)

"Damon, oh my gosh. I've wanted you to be abl to see me for so long." She stands up and looks at me "Why the hell did you go on the starvation diet, by the way?"

Oh crap... "It made the time go by faster, I just wanted to see you."

"Well, when I come back, we'll talk about this okay?" She sits down beside me again and she cuddles against me. I can actually hold her? Okay, magic confuses me.

"Bon-Bon, how am I able to touch her and hold her?"

Bonnie shrugs looks at Elena, "Do you have any idea Elena?"

"Not really. All I know is that since I'm not dead, I can do more things than the average apparition." I'm not arguing, I'm happy about this.

"Wait, why are you all telling me this now?"

Bonnie looks at Elena, and Elena lets out a breath.

"Well, Damon, there's a way to being me back and Kai and a witch can help"

* * *

HEY GUYS! My first Vampire Diaries fanfiction! I hope you guys like it, I've had this idea for a while now and decided to finally write it! I have 2 chapters written, I might go ahead and put the second one up too! Love you guys and thanks for all of the support!

-Mercedes


	2. Life with Love in it

_Oh and by the way, only Kai died in the Gemini Coven, everyone else is still alive._

 **ELENA POV**

Well, this is going to go well. Damon looks at me then at Bonnie than at me. He gives us the look as if we belong in the loony bin. He stands up and starts pacing back and forth.

"Are you being serious right now? Damn.." I stand up and step in front of him and put his face in my hands and look into those ice blue eyes I fell in love with.

"Damon, I am being serious. I want to be back with you, in this world, more than anything." I lean up and give him a quick kiss on lips like I've wanted to do for a long time. I pull away, too soon for him, and bring him back to the couch to sit down and cuddle. It is the winter time and I still get cold.

"What do we need to do?" He has his passion back, yes!

"We need to be at the place she 'died' at and have her close loved ones there around to want to bring her back. I know the spell and Kai and the other witch will help bind power from nature to help."

Damon looks ready to do it now. "When can we do it?" he says.

"Next week, in about 2 days. That's when a celestial event will happen." Bonnie said with a smile on her face.

Damon looks ready to put a plan into acton. He had a smile on his face.

"Okay, so how is this plan going to be put into action?" Over the next half hour, they talk over the details and decide what to do. After a while, Bonnie and Jer leave, I decide to stay and catch up with Damon. We can touch, it's just that most people can't see me. I give them a hug and tell them I love them. As soon I close the door, Damon picks me up and carries me upstairs. He brings me into his room and puts me down.

"Damon, I..." I can't even finish before his lips are on mine in a heated freenzy. He wraps his arms around me and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and take off my coat. He lays me down on the bed and takes off his shirt. We start kissing like before and it leads to the mot passionate night that we both have ever had. I end up laying on his chest with a blush and smile on my face.

"Damn, I never thought it would happen so soon that I made love to you again." Damon said while hugging me closer to him.

I sigh, knowing that it was only with him that I could do this with. I love him, and I can't wait for next week. We end up falling asleep holding each other. The next morning I wake up before him and I just smile, remembering last night's events. I decide to stay in bed and hug him more.

"Morning, sleep well?" He has his signature smirk on his face, well knowing that I did sleep well.

"You know it. Soo, want to shower?" I say as I am trying to get up, but his hold on me won't let go of me.

"Eh, not so soon. But if you want, yes." He gets up, spins me around, and kisses me. Before things get too heated, I pull away and head for the shower. I turn on the hot water and get in, Damon gets in a little after me and we take a shower. I get out first, wrapping myself in a towel, while Damon puts on a towel as well. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"You know, I much more prefer you without a towel on." He says as he is kissing my neck.

"Mmmm, but I don't think the others do." I say as I go to get changes. I put on an bra/underwear matching balck set, black jeans, ankle heel boots, a purple v-neck, and a gray flannel. It's warm and it's cold outside. I head downstairs and as I wait for Damon, I decide to cook me some food. I cook eggs, bacon, and toast. Basic meal, and I have some coffee on the side. I sit down to eat, I made extras for everyone else. As I sit down, Damon walks in. He grabs a plate and sits down next to me. Soon after, Caroline and Stefan walk in and grab food. Caroline looks bewldered and looks back to my seat.

"Oh my gosh! Elena, your back, for good?" She comes over and gives me a hug, she's of course squealing with joy.

"'I'm here, not for good, yet." I say returning the hug. We all sit down and eat and I notice Stefan and Caroline stealing glances at each other. Little did they know, I was watching over them, and they are so cute together. After everyone finishes, we put our plates in the sink, and I grab Damon's hand and take him to the living room. I hand him his coat and I put on my peacoat. I change into black snowboots and we put on gloves. We head out, without me telling him what we are doing. We head out to the back yard and, I see Bonnie and Jer, Stefan and Caroline, Matt and Rebekah, Alaric and Jo, and Tyler and Liv. We gather up and I announce what we are going to do.

"Okay guys, since it is the winter time, I decided why not have a snowball fight: Couples warfare!" I finish telling the rules and everyone looks pumped up, especially Damon. Oh gosh, what have I done. We have 10 minutes to prepare and Damon grabs my hand and drags me to a good plac. Has a few trees and still in proximity of the others. He is already building a fort and it looks great. I just start making snowballs and make a hole in the ground to put them in.

I yell and say "Okay guys! Time is up, now it is time for war!"

* * *

Okay guys, I said I would put two chapters up today for this story, I hope you all like them! Please review and send me your ideas! They are welcome and much appreciated! Love you guys!

-Mercedes


	3. Snowball Fights and Problems

Hey guys! Thanks for the support on everything! Here's a chapter for you all and I hope you like it! Keep on the look out for updates on my other stories! Soon to be sort of Thanksgiving and Christmas themed because I am in the holiday spirit! Love you all and I'll talk to you all later! ) 3

-Mercedes

* * *

 **DAMON POV:**

Dang, this was a good idea. I can see the gears turning in 'Lena's head.

"Damon, why are you THIS excited for a snowball fight?" I turn around and see my Elena looking angelic. I sigh and smirk at her.

"Well, my and Stef had snowball fights when we were younger and I would always beat him. It just brings back good times, and making them better since you are here." I grab her and put my arms around her. I kiss her quickly and move out of the way of a snowball.

"Eat snow! Muwahaha" I laugh as I hit Tyler in the face with a snowball and Liv is laughing like a maniac at him.

Elena throws one and hits Stefan in the back of the head and Caroline sees it and laughs. She throws one at Elena an Elena dodges it. We go at it for a while and in the end, it's me and Elena vs. Stefan and Caroline. It goes on for what seems like for hours, but really just a few minutes.

"Give up brother! You can't beat me!: I yell at Stefan as I hit him, it's basically just me and Stefan vs. each other. Elena and Caroline aren't taking it as seriously as us.

I hear a gasp and when I turn around, I see Elena, fading away. I run to her and I try to grab her, but my hands just go right through her.

"Elena! Bonnie, what's going on?!" I say frantically

"I have no clue, but I do know that we need to do the spell, NOW!" Bonnie rushed to get her bag from the house and Elena starts running to the place where she "died" at. We run after her and we get in positions to bring her back. I rush to get her coffin in the Salvatore Cemetary, so we can be prepared. I come back and I see Bon-Bon all set up, ready to bring back th love of my life.

"Okay everyone, get in a circle. Damon, get right beside her. She needs to be surrounded by her loved ones and you all need to be thinking about her, about bringing her back. Damon, you're her anchor, her love. You are the main point of focus.

I look at Elena and then a Bonnie and nod my head. I close my head thinking of all our memories together and think of th kiss in the rain. I promised her that it was for forever. Our love will be for forever, nothing can change that. I think of the night I told her I would be human with her, I wanted to be her husband and the father of her kids. I want to be everything for her and love her till me last breath on Earth. She's my light that I can follow in this world.

 **ELENA POV**

I look around at everyone who's there for me and I feel all the love around me. It surrounds me like a blanket that protects me.

"Elena, it's time for you to go back to your loved ones, but there's something you should know."

I turn around and see Kai and the witch.

"What?"

"Hun, you'll be a vampire when you wake up."

I look at them and I sigh. I want a life with Damon, vampire or human. That will never change. Maybe we can find another cure.

"Okay, well, I want a life with Damon, and that's all." I turn back around and look at Damon and my friends. I feel a pull back to my body and as I fade back, I hear the witch say something.

"You'll have a happy life Elena, that one you deserve full of surprises, even as a vampire." I smile as I hear that. My vision goes black and when I wake up, I'm laying down inside of a coffin. I hear someone opening that coffin and it's bright, a way bright light. When my eyes adjust I see the person who I've been waiting to see, in real life.

"Damon" I say and I reach up and kiss him and hold on to him like I'm going to disappear again. Without breaking the kiss, he picks me up, out of the coffin. He sets me down on my feet and we stop the kiss and look up at each other. I turn around because I hear someone crying, well two someones; Caroline and Bonnie. I run to them and hug them like crazy. By this point I am crying, I'm estatic to see everyone again. I hug everyone else too, because it's amazing. I go back to Damon and hug on too him. Everyone esle lefy silently to give us a moment.

"Elena, you're still a vampire? What?"

"Umm, yeah..I don't know, but I feel diffrent. I don't feel hungry right now, and I feel great." Damon smirks at me and picks me up and takes me to the boarding house. When we get there, I realize that I am freezing cold. Damon also notices and rushes me inside the house and up to his room, so we can warm me up and spend some time together. Once in his room, he grabs me some pajamas to wear and a blanket for us. Once we change, we lay down on his bed. It feels as if nothing had changed in my surroundings, all is as it once was. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, and I have some plans of my own.


	4. AngelVamp and College?

_Hey guys! Sorry about being off the grid for a LONG TIME! Sorry! I was busy with school, work and other things! It's Spring break right now and summer vacation is almost upon us! Right now, I'm sort of getting prepared for prom and all of my exams coming up, so I'll try and update as much as humanly possible! Thank you all for your reviews and everything! Keep them coming! Love you guys! Now, lets just head into the chapter! Don't forget to check out my other stories!_

* * *

 _Elena's POV (Don't forget, in this story she is a little different than the show!)_

I wake up and it is about 8 a.m. in the morning and Damon is still asleep, and I mean in a deep sleep. I get up and try to not wake him up. I go get ready for the day, so I shower, get dressed, and do my makeup. Just a natural look today and I decided to wear black jeggings, brown heeled ankle booties, and a longer sweater and my white leather jacket for later. I head down to the kitchen and, being the amazing girlfriend I am, I decide to make Damon breakfast in bed. I make homemade chocolate chip waffles, bacon, and eggs for him with a black coffee. I get my own cup of coffee with my cream and sugar in it. I take everything up there and when I get there he is just waking up.

"Well hey there sleepy head." I say and laugh at him, he looks so goofy. Who would've imagined that Damon Salvatore, killer beast, could pull off goofy looks in the morning? Haha

I'm assuming he smelled what I brought them, "Is that food and coffee?" He sits straight up, but his hair is all over the place.

"Yes babe, it is. I decided to be nice and make you breakfast in bed, well, for us anyway," I smile and give him the food and sit down next to him to eat. We spend the entire morning feeding each other, talking, goofing off, and making up for lost. When it is about 12:00 pm, I leave Damon to get ready and I head downstairs to clean my mess I made, haha, and it only takes about 20 minutes. I go sit down on the couch with another cup of coffee and someone covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" a deep voice I know all to well said in my war.

I giggle and say "Well, let's see, with that voice that I love, could it be Mr. Damon Salvatore?" I gasp and laugh.

"Who told you it was me?" I laugh and turn around and see Damon wearing black pants, black shirt, his usual attire. He bends down and kisses me and before I know it, it gets a little heated. I'm on his lap straddling him when we hear a knock on the door.

"Ughhh, this better be good," I hear Damon say as I go answer the door. I shake my head and giggle. I open the door to find none other than ... Bonnie!

"Bonnie, hey! What brings you here?" I hug her and bring her in.

"Well it deals with you, I had sort of a vision about you and that's why I have this book."

"Whoa, whoa, what do I hear about vision and Elena?" Damon says getting all protective of me.

"Hold up Damon, it's nothing bad. It's actually pretty cool." Bonnie says as she smiles.

"No interruptions. When Elena came back, she developed what I call newfound "powers". Elena is different, a different kind of a vampire. She is an angel vamp. A vampire that has an enhanced niceness and kindness, and no thirst for blood. She still needs it every once in a while, but no real thirst. She doesn't have a bad reaction when it comes to blood, she calms people down. She is over all a pure vampire."

Damon is in awe and looks over to me.

"well that explains the glowy look that surrounds her. It doesn't surprise me, she's my angel." He smiles at me, no smirk, an actual smile."

"Well, that's neat about myself, haha. Maybe that explains what I want to talk to you about Damon."

He has a worried expression on his face, "Don't worry, It isn't bad babe." Then he smiles again.

"I want to go to college, get my human experience still." I say and let out a breath I was holding."

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked it! PM me or leave a review for any ideas on this story for college Elena! Thanks for ready! Love you guys!_

 _-Mercedes Duncan 3_


	5. College Decisions and Future Family

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm at college now and, honestly, I've forgotten all about my fan fiction website! I'll try to update it every weekend or every other weekend, but if I don't please PM me and tell your ideas for new stories or new ideas! Hope you like this update and keep a look out for all of my other stories guys! I have some great ideas!_

* * *

Elena:

Oh crap. What did I just do. Is it the angel within me?

"Elena, do you really want to do that? I'm just making sure, I will follow you wherever you want, but I just want you to do be sure." He gives me this loving look and I can tell that he is being genuine.

"Yes Damon, I want go. I want to go to school to become a doctor and find a specialty" Wouldn't it be great!? I could help people and do something with my life" I get excited about this now. I could go to college, med school, and find somewhere close to do my residency at.

"okay well, let's go over stuff and we'll get you to be a doctor" I squeal and jump to hug him and I kiss him. I am so excited and I start thinking about the future, like starting a family. I don't think Damon would want to, but we have forever to start thinking about it. We start laughing and then I hear someone knock on the door.

"Ignore it, they'll leave eventually if they think we aren't here" I start laughing and get up to get the door. He pouts and I kiss him and leave before he can grab me and stop me.

"Elena, we know you're in there! We're your best friends and I am a vampire so I hear you and Damon making out! Come out-" Caroline stops right there and as soon as I see Caroline, I hug her and get so excited to see her.

"Caroline, what a surprise.." I hear Damon mutter under his breathe and look at him and give him the look.

"Damon, be nice or none for you this week" I wink at him and he starts to pout. Next thing I know, I'm being picked up and walked around the house on Damons shoulder.

"Put me down Damon, this isn't fun!" I start to laugh and Bonnie and Caroline laugh along with me and I just know that Damon has a smug look on his face. Damon puts me down now and starts to kiss me. I smile at him and stop him.

"Okay, so we need a girls day, no boys, especially no Damon's allowed." Damon starts pouting at what Caroline says. "No pouting, you'll have her for forever Damon, we just want her for 24 hours." He perks up at this

"What are you all even going to do for 24 hours?" I shrug my shoulders and look at the girls to see what they are saying and they have smirks on their faces. I know what it is and I don't think I am prepared for it. I slowly mov backwards towards Damon and I get a questioning look from him. "Damon, they want to have a shopping day... I don't know if I am ready for that..." I whisper to him.

"Hold on Elena, I know you just got back and everything, but we haven't hung out in forever plus it's almost Christmas so we want to go shopping" She gave me pleasing eyes, so of course I gave in. Since Bonnie was already here, we get set to leave.

"Damon, can we decorate for Christmas when I get back... its one of our first Christmases together and I want it to be special." I look down like a child and Damon brings my face to look at his and he kisses me.

"Babe, we can do whatever you want. I'll drag out all the Christmas decorations and we can decorate tonight, just us two, when you get back" He actually smiles and me and I get excited. I kiss him one last time before I leave and Bonnie, Caroline, and I go to the mall to shop for a few hours.

Damon:

Little does Elena know that this will be one memorable Christmas. I have to make sure everything is right. Everything must be perfect and right because I only get one shot at this, a future. I've had everything picks out since before the whole incident at the barn and wedding. Everything must fall into place correctly. I want everything with Elena, to be hers forever and to have a real family for once. Damn, she has changed me so much, hence why I love her so much. We'll see how all this goes.


End file.
